


A Thousand Years

by JaidMcDanno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles is a secret TwiHard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidMcDanno/pseuds/JaidMcDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had known from a young age that he was interested in guys too; he just hadn't expected to feel anything for this particular guy...</p><p>It had thrown him for a while, and it had earned a few looks from a certain sourwolf but things had settled down again once Stiles told himself to get the fuck over it and move on. </p><p>So that was why he was lying upside down on his bed in the dark on a Saturday night, listening to Christina Perri singing at the end of Breaking Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I have ever tried to write a Teen Wolf fic and I’m not sure how it’s turned out, but I wanted to try anyway. Stiles is a pretty hard character to write! Hope you like it anyway, let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome, flames however are not. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Title and lyrics from the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. 
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf or the song!

Never let it be said, that Stiles Stilinski isn't a hopeless romantic.

Sure, he would deny it until he was blue in the face and had run out of words (which, let’s face it, would take a _very_ long time.) But the truth was, he wanted what his parents had had before his mother’s death.

And if he had a specific person in mind whenever he thought about it, so what? It wasn’t like he was stupid enough to do anything about it; he would just pine from afar and make do.

He tried to ignore how depressing that was.

He still pretended to be in love with Lydia, and so far no-one had called him out on it, but it hadn’t been Lydia in quite a while.

No, this person was taller, meaner and slightly more terrifying. He was also a dude.

Stiles had known from a young age that he was interested in guys too; he just hadn’t expected to feel anything for this _particular_ guy; see above for reasons.

It had thrown him for a while, and it had earned him a few looks from a certain sourwolf but things had settled down again once Stiles told himself to get the fuck over it and move on.

So that was why he was lying upside down on his bed in the dark on a Saturday night, listening to Christina Perri singing at the end of Breaking Dawn.

 _Stupid song…_ Stiles thought angrily. _Stupid feelings. Stupid Derek for not being a total bastard._

His life would so much easier if he still hated Derek as he had when they first met.

Then again, when had his life ever been easy?

Again; depressing.

Stiles flipped over onto his stomach and sighed, resolving that he would never listen to that damn song again. He didn't need this shit.

He didn’t notice the tapping at the window at first, thinking it was just the music. Finally, he raised hs head and looked up to find Derek perched precariously outside his room, staring at him.

When Stiles didn’t move to let him in, Derek raised his eyebrows in a _‘Don’t fuck with me Stilinski’_ way that Stiles really shouldn’t find attractive, but secretly did.

Groaning and muttering under his breath, Stiles heaved himself up off the bed and pushed the window open.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ He said, rewinding the ending credits to the start of the song and pressing pause. He wouldn’t listen to it again after tonight, but if Derek was going to just drop into the bedroom at one in the morning then he was perfectly entitled to torture himself.  

Derek held up his phone, ‘’To tell you to stop with the damn song.’’

Stiles blinked, ‘’How the hell-‘’

‘’You called me.’’ Derek bit out.

‘’No I didn’t,’’ Stiles said adamantly. ‘’Why would I do that?’’

Derek stared at him, ‘’To torture me, maybe?’’

Stiles laughed, ‘’Really not into the whole pain thing, dude, but hey to each their own…’’

Derek huffed and walked over the bed where Stiles’ phone was lying. He picked it up and showed Stiles the screen, which said the call time was currently at over 40 minutes’ and counting.

‘’Fuck!’’ Stiles grabbed the phone and ended the call quickly. ‘’My dad is literally going to _kill_ me. I’ve fought werewolves and kanimas’ and damn faeries and my death is going to be over a damn phone bill.’’ He dropped onto the edge of his bed and balled his fists.

‘’What was the song?’’ Derek asked a few moments later.

Stiles glared at him, ‘’Seriously? I’m going to _die_ and all you care about is the _fucking song?!_ ’’

Crossing his ridiculous arms over his ridiculous chest Derek nodded, and Stiles felt something inside his chest break in that moment.

‘’Fuck you!,’’ He stood up and pointed at the bastard in front of him, ‘’Fuck that fucking song and fuck everything else too! If you came all the way over here just to laugh at me, then go the fuck ahead I don’t even care anymore.’’

Derek grabbed the finger that was threatening to poked his eye out and growled, ‘’Stiles-‘’

‘’You should just go…’’ Stiles cut in.

‘’For fuck sake, Stiles,’’ The hand not holding Stiles’ finger, came up to touch his face as Derek pressed his lips firmly to Stiles’ own.  

Stiles made a surprised a noise at the back of his throat but quickly kissed back passionately. The kiss was everything Stiles had imagined and more. All the pent up frustration melted away as Derek softened the kiss.

When the need to breath became too much, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

‘’A Thousand Years…’’ Stiles whispered, hoarsley. 

He felt Derek raised an eyebrow, and he explained, ‘’The song, it’s called A Thousand Years. It’s my favourite song…’’

Derek huffed out a laugh, ‘’Do you swear at every song you like?’’

‘’Of course not…just the special ones.’’

Something occurred to Stiles then, ‘’Why didn’t you just hang up?’’

Derek froze.

Stiles pulled away to look at him, ‘’Well?’’

‘’I liked the song.’’ Derek finally said.

A smile bloomed on Stiles’ face as he pressed play on his laptop. As the music started Derek stepped closer and kissed him again, slow and sweet.

_Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone?_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_-END-_


	2. A Thousand More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are forced to tell the pack about their relationship after Derek is injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I randomly got the idea for this thing this morning, while listening to A Thousand Year Part 2. It could make sense on it's own, but I'm adding it to this story to make it easier. It's unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own! Thanks for reading, hope you like it! I don't own the song or the show.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

 

It wasn't like they were hiding anything from the pack, they just hadn't found the right time or way to tell them yet. They would; eventually.

 

Right now though, they were busy trying to decide if a new threat was in Beacon Hills. There had been two deaths so far, and a third person had gone missing. The problem was the deaths looked like natural causes; both victims would have been perfectly healthy if they weren't dead.

 

His father couldn't investigate without evidence of foul play, but foul play couldn't be found without an investigation. They were caught between a rock and a hard place.

 

The pack hadn't come across any new or threatening scents, but as Derek had told them, they were ways around leaving behind a scent trail. For now they were stuck.

 

Something Derek found particularly annoying. Stiles sighed and paused the movie. ''We will figure this out, you know.''

 

Derek nodded distractedly, ''I know.''

 

Narrowing his eyes, Stiles sat up and turned around to face him. ''Then what's wrong? And don't say 'nothing', because I know there is.''

 

Sighing, Derek dropped his head back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He mumbled something that Stiles didn't quite catch.

 

''What?'' He asked, again.

 

Derek rolled his eyes, ''Even though I know we'll get to the bottom of this eventually, I don't like the thought of anything happening to yo-the pack.''

 

Stiles blinked and a slow smile spread across his face. Derek hated using his words, but somehow he always managed to find the perfect ones when necessary.

 

''Nothing is going to happen to the pack.'' He nudged Derek's leg with his knee. ''Or me.''

 

Finally Derek looked at him, ''Good. Because then I'd have to kill you myself.''

 

Stiles laughed and sat back, resting his weight against Derek's side, his nose nestled against the wolf's neck. ''And you said, I'd never grow on you...''

 

Derek just pulled him closer.

 

*****TW*****

 

It turned out that there was a killer in Beacon Hills; a completely normal, run of the mill, human psychopath. He injected his victims with a drug that left no trace after a few hours; it froze the respiratory system and suffocated the person inside of two minutes.

 

The idiots biggest mistake was breaking into the Stilinski household and trying to kill the Sheriff of the damn town. Stiles jolted awake and sat up listening closely. He heard murmured voices; one, he recognised as his fathers, the other was unknown to him.

 

Heart hammering fast in his chest, Stiles grabbed his phone from his bedside cabinet and dialled Derek.

 

''Stiles? What's wrong?'' Derek answered, sounding fully alert, even though Stiles knew he had woken him up.

 

''Someone is in the house.'' He replied, creeping towards the door.

 

''I'm on my way,'' Derek rushed out. ''Don't do anything stupid.'' With that he hung up. Stiles felt slightly calmer, knowing that Derek was on his way. Then he realised how ridiculous he sounded, and resolved to have a stern talk with himself later on. When there wasn't a murderous psychopath in his house.

 

Just as he rested his cheek against the wood to hear better, the door was flung open, hitting him in the face and knocking him backwards. Black-spots danced at the edge of his vision, and nausea swirled in his gut. The guy was at least three inches smaller than Stiles, but he was built like a house.

 

''It's customary to greet a guest...'' The guy said, smiling creepily at him.

 

Stiles squinted up at him, '' It's customary to be invited into someone's house. So how about you get the fuck out, and we'll just forget all about this?''

 

The guys face turned an alarming shade of purple, he bent down and wrapped his hand around Stiles's arm, yanking him to his feet and out the door.

 

''You have a big mouth, kid. Anyone ever tell you that?''

 

Stiles waved a hand at him, ''All the time, dude. You have no idea.''

 

Derek better hurry the fuck up.

 

*****TW*****

 

Stiles and his Dad kept exchanging glances whenever the moron looked away for a few seconds; so far he confessed to the first two murders, and had implied that the third victim was already dead.

 

He hadn't heard any movement from the rest of the house, but he knew that even at a sprint, Derek lived fifteen minutes away. Part of him lamented the fact that he didn't think to call Scott; he only lived five minutes away.

 

Just as he was starting to think that maybe this really was it, he really was going to die, the sound of a window breaking came from across the hall.

 

_Finally._

 

Derek, Scott and Isaac all crashed through the door and leapt towards the bastard who was holding the syringe. Even his father looked relieved to see them.

 

Isaac knocked the syringe out of the guys hand, but got a kick to the chest for his troubles. Scott was busy untying both Stiles and the Sheriff. They didn't see the guy grab the gun from the night stand.

 

The sound of the gun going off was like a bomb exploding, Stiles's ears were ringing, but his eyes were fixed on Derek; who was looking down at his chest in mild surprise. He slammed the guys head into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

 

Stiles's own eyes dropped down too; the white shirt that Derek was wearing, was rapidly turning red as he sunk to his knees'.

 

 _''No.''_ He whispered before launching himself towards Derek. Stiles caught him just before he hit the floor and wrapped his arms around him to put pressure on the wound.

 

Derek gasped and groaned, his eyes flicking up to meet Stiles's. _''Stiles...''_

 

''I'm here, it's okay. You're going to be fine, okay, you're healing...'' He stuttered, trying to comfort Derek and convince himself.

 

Derek coughed wetly, blood spraying his lips, his eyes drooping shut. Stiles felt panic rise in his chest, squeezing the breath from his lungs. He looked up at Scott and Isaac, ''DO SOMETHING!'' He shouted desperately.

 

Rationally he knew that there was nothing they could do; Derek would either heal or he wouldn't. He vaguely heard his father on the phone, probably calling the station.

 

He looked back down at Derek, who was pale and getting paler by the second. ''Hey,'' He waited until Derek looked at him. ''Don't leave me, okay? Don't you dare leave me, Derek. You hear me? We've already lost so much, I can't lose you too. _Please..._ ''

 

Derek squeezed his hand as tightly as he could, ''I-'' He broke into a coughing fit and almost gave Stiles a heart attack.

 

 _''I love you, Stiles...''_ He whispered weakly, once the coughing had stopped. And seriously? Just no.

 

''I love you too, that's why I need you to heal, okay? Can you do that for me? Please Derek.'' He was crying, he was aware of it, but it seemed like someone else.

 

Slowly, Scott and Isaac knelt down and placed their hands on Derek; thin. black lines ran up their arms and disappeared under their clothes. As his features stared to relax, Stiles bent over him and whispered into his ear, until his breathing became slow.

 

''Stiles...'' Scott said, quietly. Stiles glanced at him; he was pointing to Derek's chest.

 

The wound was closing. It was slow and was still bleeding steadily, but it was healing. Stiles felt the crushing weight of desperation ease slightly. Finally, after ten more, agonising minutes, the wound was fully healed and Derek's eyes fluttered open.

 

''Oh, thank fuck!'' Stiles cried, already pulling Derek into a sitting position and climbing all over him. They'd only been together a couple of months, but it felt like longer. The thought of Derek not being there any more...Stiles shuddered against Derek.

 

He felt Derek wrap his arms around him in return, and pull him tighter against his side. He didn't care who was watching, he didn't care about anything except Derek, safe and alive. Pulling back a little to scan Derek's face, he kissed him slowly, but with an underlying desperation that scared him.

 

 _''I'm okay, Stiles...''_ Derek whispered against his lips. Only then, did Stiles's heart rate slow down.

 

Eventually they became aware of the fact that Stiles's dad was one of the people watching them and they sprung apart quickly. The Sheriff just looked at Derek intently, before nodding his head and leaving the room. Scott and Isaac left with him.

 

They sat there until the Sheriff called up to them and told them that the other cops had arrived. On their way out, Stiles felt very justified with aiming a kick right at the bastards chest.

 

Derek just grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

*****TW*****

 

A week later and Stiles had taken to staying at Derek's loft most nights. His father had sat them both down and had 'the talk', but Derek had convinced him that he wasn't with Stiles just for his amazing physique; he may not have actually said that, but Stiles totally knew he was thinking it.

 

He'd gone on to explain about mates and while at first, that seemed to worry the Sheriff even more, he eventually saw that it was a good thing. It meant a stable relationship; Stiles needed stable.

 

He wasn't exactly happy that Stiles was staying at Derek's, but he also knew that Stiles would just sneak out if he forbade it. Again, he just told them to 'be careful' and left it at that.

 

His dad was awesome.

 

*****TW*****

 

''I can't believe you didn't tell me...'' Scott pouted. Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

''I can't believe you didn't know.'' He replied. They hadn't kept it secret as such, they just weren't as public about it as Scott and Allison had been.

 

The pack had accepted it immediately; when they finally did tell the rest of them, Lydia had inspected her nails and asked for 'real news'. Isaac had taken to sending him glances when he thought Stiles wasn't looking; Stiles saw. He just ignored them. No way in hell was he discussing his sex life with Isaac. Or anybody for that matter.

 

Except Derek; he would happily discuss sex with Derek any time, day or night. Or you know, _have_ sex. Whatever.

 

After everything they'd been through, he needed to be close to Derek and he knew Derek felt the same. He'd never really thought of Derek as a cuddler, but he was pleasantly surprised to learn that Derek did in fact love to cuddle.

 

But only with Stiles. Obviously.

 

*****TW*****

A couple of weeks after almost losing Derek, Stiles started sleeping in his own bed again. It wasn't nearly as much fun as sleeping in Derek's, but his father only had so much patience. It wasn't a total loss though; Derek climbed in through the window every night anyway.

 

They were lying in Stile's bed, facing each other and trading lazy kisses. It was late, but it was a Friday night, so fuck it. They had an early warning system in place (Derek), in case the Sheriff woke up, so they weren't going to get caught and traumatise his dad.

 

As sleep started to catch up to them, Stiles shuffled closer to Derek, nestling into his neck. A feeling of perfect contentment settled upon him, making him smile against Derek's collarbone.

 

''What're you smiling at?'' Derek asked, quietly.

 

Stiles smiled wider and looked up at him, ''I grew on you.''

 

Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes at him, ''Like a rash...''

 

Laughing, Stiles shrugged, ''Yeah, but I'm a hot rash, right?''

 

Shaking his head, Derek chuckled, ''Why do I love you again?''

 

Stiles just kissed him and replied, ''Because I'm awesome...''

 

Derek stared at him for a few moments, and rolled them over so he was pressing Stiles into the bed. ''Yeah...you're pretty awesome...''

 

Clearly, Stiles won at life.

 

 

 

 

**The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
  
One step closer  
  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
  
One step closer**

**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...  
  
I'll love you for a thousand more...  
  
One step closer  
  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

 


End file.
